Libra
by narureye
Summary: A 'bigger picture' story idea! Immortal Naruto tries to keep a balanced world. In England's Wizardom another Dark Lord rises. In the States another war looms between Vampires and Lycoons.
1. Chapter 1

_**LIBRA**_

He stood, alone, on top of an old church, observing as they moved through their daily rituals. He was invisible, one with the night, one with nature itself. But what would you expect from a man who has lived as long as he has. What would you expect from a man who was born and raise to be able to manipulate energy, a trained assassin, a wielder of nature's most guarded secrets.

He has lived through many stages of human evolution, not so much physical as more of a cultural, social, and spiritual change. He doesn't know exactly why or when it started to happen, he only recalls that, that's when he started to lose faith in them, when they started to lose their ability to control their internal energy, their life force, their chakra.

He was first angry at them at their ignorance, at their mediocrity, then he was disgusted, he could not believe that men could wonder so far away from its path. _Homo sapiens_ had become an instrument of destruction in this world; they no longer sought to live in peace with the other beings in this planet, their arrogance making them think they were the most important things on this earth.

But that was a few millennia ago. He now pitied them; he saw them as no more than power hungry and self loathing beings driving their societies into degradation and destruction. Yet he still felt the necessity to protect them, protecting these… animals was the only thing that reminded him of his own humanity.

He was immortal he had not aged a year after his twenty second birthday. He had become indestructible, in part thanks to the being who had made his young life such a lonely and desolate one. He thinks of them, his precious people, he shakes his head, he does not wish to remember, it brings too much pain!

-xxxXXXxxx-

Vampires, lycons, wizards and assortment of…..interesting creatures. He doesn't know when these beings came into existence exactly; maybe it was in the transition, in the time that the humans as a species changed and lost many of their former abilities. He just knows that the world had change….so much!

These races and their societies were filled with conflict, both internal and external he had be watching them from the dark, not intervening in their affairs unless humans were in danger, but weren't they always in danger? Many of these races fed on humans after all, and their conflicts sometimes had grand scale impacts on the world. Just a few decades ago the world suffer as wizards took and internal war and made it into a _world war_... sometimes he just felt so tire of it all.

He had intervene in wars along his long years in this rock, yet not always directly, actually rarely so. His force was to great to supreme, almost godlike when compare to the current state humans were now in, even vampires with their "_immortality_" and wizards with their magic, were insignificant compared to him. So he decided to give them inspiration, to train a selected few in the many arts of fighting he had observed throughout time, arts that highly trained humans were able to practice with grace, well humans at first, but then he chose a few from the other races, that showed potential in the forgotten virtues of his time, although chakra was non existent, all of his chosen few knew _courage_, _honor_ and most importantly _loyalty_, these were his _golden_ _rules_, and no one ever broke them, if they did they would only have one chance to do so.

This elite group of warriors did not have a name, a trademark, or a fancy and flashy way to do their jobs. The less known they were the better, fear is king in ignorance. They operate in different parts of the world, all act independently with little to no knowledge of each other, except for _the_ _Temple,_ home base, and were he first started this organization.

The whole organization is run by _the temple, _and the_order__;_ _the temple _was his first base for recruitment, it's located in a very isolated mountain range to the east. There he met monks that somehow without the use of chakra were able to do amazing fits and were able up to some degree control their internal energy. But most importantly these warriors practice his ideals of courage, honor and loyalty. And so he had dedicated the last 6 and a half centuries trying to establish this force, neither benevolent nor malevolent, able to at least try and keep a balance between all living things.

**I know it isn't much, but I would really like for someone with talent to take it up and play with it. In my mind this is a ****Harry Potter**** crossover **_**and/or**__**Underworld**_**, the movie series, with **_**Naruto**_** of course! **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME ! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**OBSERVER**_

He checked his suit one more time, making sure he looked presentable enough, 'he hated suits', oh how he hated suits! Suits did not provide room for rapid or intense movement, and they provided very little shielding, if any. In short, suits were not good for combat! Although this mission was not suppose to involve much combat, he knew that missions very seldom went according to plan!

His mission today…., to observe, he was to observe a young man named ….. 'what was his name? ….. _oh that's right'_ …. Harry Potter, a young wizard-to-be. His mission today was to blend in on the town of Hogsmeade , around its train station and get a feel about the people, the boy, and the general mood.

He had heard rumors that peace may not be lasting to long in the wizarding world, not that it ever does. Not that the _order _would tell him anything, they never say much, he likes it that way though, the smaller the message the easier it is to follow. 'OBSERVE HERE …..,' ' KILL THERE…' 'INFILTRATE HERE…' 'INTIMIDATE THERE …..' ext. It all had a purpose, you might think that the world is a mess, but the world could get messier, it had been messier, no, things are better because of the order, they keep a balance, well they try to keep a balance.

He misses the order, he misses the people who made him the being he was today, the order's sword and shield, a balance maker, one of the balance makers. Without the order he would be no more than an animal, a lunar bitch basically, ha..ha.., he chuckles, but with the _order's_ help, he had become a perfection of **lycanthrope,** he had learned to control his transformations, he had learned to control his mind. To assume him to be a werewolf would be a big mistake, he was more than that, he was precision, strength, skill, and intelligence, a deathly cocktail. Molded throw decades of hard work in the _Temple._

There were others he knew, he had been trained by them, he was train alongside them, yet the _order_ liked to keep them from knowing too much about each other. 'Yet, when we trained together we learned to read each other's bodies, each other's minds, even more so when we work together, which was rare but it happened, we were bothers and sisters, we are!' he reminds himself!

-xxxXXXxxx-

The mission went smooth, apparently the kid was kind of famous, that or he had great hair, because he had many eyes on him.

_Time to check in…._, he crouches in an alley behind a store, he bites into his left thumb with his teeth, a trickle of blood comes out and he swipes the blood on a complex set of seals, hidden under a tattoo, in his right forearm. A small, almost unnoticeable puff of smoke later, a purple a black snake, stands, its head two feet of the ground and stares into his eyes.

_**What do you want THOMAS?... MISS ME! **_She hisses!

_How did you know, I can barely sleep at night without thinking of you! _He chukles.

_**Always the funny man, I wonder, are you certain that you are immune to my venom…! **_it hisses. __

_Yeah, but I don't like it much,…. it makes me queasy, _Thomas chuckles.

Before the snake replies he continues, his face more serious now,

_..I got a message for the order, _

He puts a rolled up scroll in front of the snake,

She swallows it quickly, and with a stern look she disappears into a smoke cloud.

_See you __Sējā …. _He mumbles to the wind.

Seja was, believe it or not, one of his closes friends, their relationship was hard to describe, they were sarcastic and abrasive, yet they care greatly for each other…..

'After his 5th year in the _Temple _Seja and him were introduced to each other, after a little of a rough start they grew closer, training together, for the next fifteen years. That was a century a half ago' he recalls….

He was glad that he was introduced to Seja, she was great in espionage, and assassinations, she complemented him well. And thinking of his other options he was glad that Seja was but a blood swipe away from him. After all, he couldn't see himself fighting alongside a toad or a slug, the other two animals used by the _Temple _to bond to his sisters and brothers.

-xxxXXXxxx-

**CRASH….** His body was hurled into a tree with extreme force, the tree was thick, yet it groaned under the heavy punishment; His body, however, groaned even more. He spit out some blood, standing up, while trying to get his bearings…..

_**27 minutes ago…**_

Thomas noticed that he was being followed shortly after sending his message to the order. At first he taught his company, to be nothing more than some low class ruffians looking for an easy prey. His nose never betrayed him, there were three men following him,…. and they all had his curse.

In any other time, he would just try to lose them, anonymity after all was their strongest weapon, this time however, he noticed something in their air, their smell was off. He would need to gather intelligence. He was confident that he could take them, he had won against worst ads in the past. So he lead them into the forest….

_He had slash the first one's neck with his katana, silently withdrawn it from the seals on the crease of his elbow. The second one's head detached from his body with a look of utter confusion on it, never knowing what hit him. _

_The third man noticed Thomas, they were but 6 feet away from each other, Thomas closing in quickly, confident that he would be able to incapacitate the man quickly and move on to interrogation… yet something happened, that had not happen in many years, Thomas was caught by surprise, the man had withdrawn a stick of wood from his robes and was saying something while pointing it at him, the man was a wizard, the strange smell….. DAMN IT…._

_A bright green ray of magic hit Thomas's sword, the seals inscribed on it shone brightly, trying to hold back the energy of the Death Curse…. _

_**PRESENT TIME…**_

His head was hurting like crazy, he could hardly breath, his vision wavered….

_Shit, shit, shit….._

_My sword…._

The energy of the death curse had been too much for his sword, it lay broken on the ground, seals erasing themselves from it, leaving no evidence to suggest that the sword was anything but ordinary, a safety feature.

_Damn it, this shouldn't happen to me, I been doing this shit for far too long….._

_**Well fuck, you are a strong one aren't you, haha… **_ Chuckle briefly the wizard as he approached the injured man; he had a long, pale, and twisted face.

Thomas was trying to decide what his next move should be, when… it all stopped….

The leaves falling from the trees lay suspended on the air, with out moving, the wizard looked like a grim statue, pointing his wand at him.

He was about to move when he felt a hand on his chest, holding him back. The hand belonged to a robed being standing next to him, a being that he had not noticed until it had interacted with him.

Thomas was about to confront this person, both verbally and physically, when he noticed… on the beings hand laid the mark… the mark of the _order's_ masters, the oldest most senior members of the _order_… they never left _temple._

Thomas quickly took a knee and whispered…_ Master…_

A second pass, Thomas noticed the masters blond hair, from his new position…

_Master, I am Thomas, ORDER'S apprentice …, _he was cut off before he could say anything else…

_I_ _KNOW_, said the master, almost in a whisper… as his blue eyes looked at Thomas.

_YOU HAVE DONE WELL APPRENTICE_.

NOTES: JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY INSPIRED ME TO WRITE SOME MORE. WARNING, DON'T KNOW HOW FAR I'LL GO WITH THIS STORY.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES**

First, let me say thank you, to all of you who have reviewed and shown support for this story. I started writing this story hoping that someone more talented and dedicated than I would pick it up. That hasn't happen yet, so I'll keep writing until it does or I run out of steam!

I'm going to try and make this story darkly realistic, there won't be any knockouts or stuns, bad guys will die, painfully! Sadly for the story to be realistic, good guys will die too, and it won't be pretty.

For those curios about pairings … If I decide to do one for naruto its going be hetero.

_People talking_

'_People thinking'_

**Summons talking**

-xxxXXXxxx-

**POWER**

-xxxXXXxxx-

Thomas slowly stood from his position, admiring the blonde master, as he walked towards the man that had disarmed him. The wizard, that in Thomas' humble opinion, looked as if he had a fight with the ugly tree, and lost.

As he continue to study the master, he realized that although great power radiated from him, and he had just stopped… time itself around them,.. the blonde master was kind of '_short and not that big'_. Not at all what he imagined one of the 5 masters, possible the 5 most powerful beings in existence, to be.

Then again, he had only met one of them face to face, actually he had only ever seen one of them, period, the others were said to be controlling the orders movement, observing the world, and doing … secret stuff…

Thomas chuckles, '_that, or they spend the whole day in a quintet orgy _' Thomas chuckles a little more, '_wait are there any female masters,… _suddenly he's frozen in shock as a horrible image of an all male orgy comes to mind '_oh no(anime tears, fearful scream, inside Thomas' head)_' he soon realizes that the blonde master is looking back at him, a small smile on his face, _orgies huh, is that what masters do? _ '_I might need to pay them a visit after all, the blonde chuckles, it's been a while since I seen __**Fidelis**__ anyway_'

'_oh shit_' Thomas is on his knee again, head bowed. _Sorry master, I.. I … its just an old joke between the apprentices. _As Thomas apologizes he also realizes that the master had just read his mind. He slowly raises his head as the master returns his attention to the wizard.

The master examines the wizard one last time. Suddenly he is unfrozen, the man looks confuse for a second, he doesn't speak, he reacts and twist his wand…,nothing happens. _What the fuc.., _he's cut off before he can finish, _hello…, _says the short blonde, _sorry but your magic won't work, _the wizard backs up some, soundlessly pulling a knife from the back of his belt, keeping it hidden.

_This is a private matter… if I were you, I would stop whatever I was doing to a very powerful wizard and his magic and leave before you get hurt…! _The threat hung loosely in the air, before the short blonde responded.

_A powerful wizard you say, hmmm… _the blonde frowns slightly,

_you know, power is always relative… but_

_You are a dangerous man Antonin Dolohov, _

Dolohov frowns,

_you have hurt many, in very… unique ways,... shall we say… _

Dolohov's frowns deepens, his grip tightens around his hidden knife,

_but the thing is, though you are a danger to many, to me, to me Antonin Dolohov, you are __**nothing**__! _

With a cry of anger, Dolohov brings his knife, in a reverse grip towards the blonde's throat… The blonde's smile widens… as soon as the knife makes contact with the skin, white lightning rushes through the weapon and into the wizard, he falls to the floor with painful, horror filled screams escaping his throat. He continues to convulse on the floor, blood escaping from various orifices.

The blonde is not smiling anymore. His figure, see through, almost phantasmal, his body, lightning trapped in the silhouette of a human.

The blonde master pulls the lightning back into his form, gaining corporal form again. The body still convulses, yet the wizard no longer lives.

The master turns to walk towards the apprentice. Thomas is stunned, _'this, this is real power, this is the power of a Master_,_ no… no, this is the power of a GOD!' _

_No, I'm not a god,… well what is a god, are there gods? Hmmm _the blonde looks thoughtful, for a second, he looks down at the ground, at the broken sword, Thomas follows his eyes, his most prized position, his pride, the pride of an apprentice, lay there broken.

The blonde walks over to the sword and kneels next to it, blocking Thomas' view of it. There is bright flash of lightning, the master is not there anymore, but his word is.

Thomas is in awe of everything he's seen tonight, but even more so now as he looks with barely withheld emotions at his sword. He grips the handle as he kneels to pick it up and feels the power with in it, power he has never felt before.

_APPRENTICE! _Thomas is pull into reality by the voice of the master, speaking in his mind, _do not lay reverence to power, _Thomas takes in the words,

_your overconfidence almost cost you your life __quartum gradum apprentice__! _

_I know, I… I'm sorry…_

_If you are always looking for reasons to prove yourself, you will always find them_…

Thomas allows the master's words to sink in, he shouldn't have confronted these people, it wasn't part of the mission, he could have disappeared into the night, but he had found a reason to fight.

_Power should never be a goal, not because power corrupts even the most well meaning people, and not because power is and will always be relative, no, power should never be your goal because there is usually only room for you and your power at end… and that quartum gradum apprentice Thomas Listoll really sucks,…_

-xxxXXXxxx-

Deep within the heart of the Himalayas, in a small valley, with an area roughly around three square miles, stood an ancient and powerful castle. Although it might appear as nothing more than an old Japanese style fort, this whole area represents the _order;_ itssoul, this is the most well defended area in the whole world. Even though within lay dozens of powerful beings ready to defend _the temple, _it wouldn't be necessary; for the mountains, the snow, the trees, the air, nay… nature itself lays claim to the defense of this land.

In the center of a room, near the highest point of the _temple_, a great flame burned, in front of it an old, ancient looking man sat. Great power radiated from this man, his body covered with hundreds of markings, the pillars of his strength.

The flame wavered, the old bolding man sitting in front of it gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile, his eyes never opening,… his only thought… '_Master'_

-xxxXXXxxx-

Note: Naruto is not a master, Thomas just thought that because of the symbol. He's the founder, but I'll elaborate more later on!


End file.
